In need of a new pretear
by darkkillerfairy
Summary: Himeno lost her ability to fight, mostly because of her guilt. Due to this the Leafe knights have to find a new pretear, but she isn't what they were expecting.
1. Chapter 1

This FF is made for one of my friends, Nacheska aka Naa-chan, notice how I made her the evil person...muwahahahah. Anyway this is going to be a short chapter becuase I wanted to test it out, so review please.

* * *

Himeno watched as the new princess of darkness Nacheska laughed down at her in her wind pretear form.

"Silly girl, I'm nothing like Takako. I have no problem with killing. But I have no use to kill you now, where's the fun in that? Instead I'll make you suffer. You're close to your family right?" she said smirking. Nacheska was a girl of 19 with dark purple hair and almost black eyes; came into existence about a year after Takako turned good. Himeno and the knights don't know much about her, except that she was a hell of a lot more to handle.

"You will not harm them!" yelled Himeno with replenished strength. The bodies of her father, stepmother, and stepsisters were lying limp between the two women.

"Oh I won't harm all of them, just one." She said looking down at her selection.

"NO!" Himeno rushed forward with her sward to try and stand between Nacheska and her family, but it only resulted in the princess of darkness trapping her in some sort of shield. She fell on her knees pounding against the walls, screaming and fighting back tears. 'How could I let this happen! They're going to get hurt because of me!'

She watched in dismay as Nacheska wrapped her stepsister Mawata in a dark aura slowly squeezing. Himeno watched as tears started running down her sister's face, pain evident in her face.

Then as fast as it started it was over. The princess of darkness was gone, Himeno was unpreated, with the knights behind her looking at the ground. Her family, the ones she was finally becoming a part of, in front of her. Slowly she walked over as her father, mother, and her sister Mayune started to wake, the only person that wasn't moving was Mawata. All eight pairs of eyes fell on the lifeless body; Mawata was a sister, a daughter, and a friend. She finally found her place in the world and now she was gone.

"M-Mawata? Mawata!" Her mother screamed as she held her now dead daughter close. All Himeno's father could do was look from his dead stepdaughter to his daughter, with fear, horror, and sadness glinting in his eyes.

"Himeno?" He finally asked. It pained him to see her crying, but it also hurt him to have dead daughter.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't do anything. I should've tried harder. I'm so sorry." She buried her ashamed face in her bloody hands, awaiting the verdict. The leafe knights looked at each other and left, this was a family matter and they didn't want to get in the way.

"I know." He said as he held her close, though he still loved her and believed her, his eyes moistened with disappointment. This didn't go unnoticed by Himeno, mostly because that's how he continues to look at her till this day.

The death of Mawata was over 4 months ago, Himeno continued to do her duty as a Pretear, but she decided against it finally.

"What do you mean you don't want to be Pretear any more!" Hayate yelled, furious that Himeno would say that after all that they did together. "You can't do that just because someone close died! That should give you more motivation to help others!" He couldn't believe this, him and Himeno have gotten closer, and it would hurt if she left. If they're lucky their relationship could turn into Takako's and Sayame's, but now he was debating on whether or not he should continue the relationship. It's obvious that she's having issues, and probably wouldn't want anything that reminded her of how she lost Mawata around her.

"I just can't, I can't endanger the rest of my family, and they already don't just me because of what happened." She said trying to hide her tears. "Please, just find someone else."

And that's when Himeno stopped being the Pretear.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait, I had this thing done days ago but for some reason it wouldn't load...stupid.

This one is dedicatedto AngelQueen77 for being the first reviewer. And of course the story is dedicated to Na-chan.

-the evil girl is supposed to be you, I'll be the new pretear because face it I'm way more compatable with the guys then you are XP And I'll definatlly take your suggestions to heart and put them in here.

Ha I used my nick name for the chicks last nameXP

* * *

"So, I'm guessing we should go out and find the new pretear? Like how we found-" Goh started before being interrupted by Mannan.

"Shhh! You can't speak her name or Hayate will get really angry." He whispered in his ear. All the knights were affected by Himeno's decision but they all accepted it. Not even Sasame could change her mind, and that's saying something. Sighing Goh sat back down on the couch in their apartment. All the knights were living together. It was a month after Himeno quit, the knights were fighting the demon larva by themselves but they decided to hold a meeting to figure out what to do next.

"I agree with Goh, we should find a new pretear." Sasame said, earning agreements all around, except for Hayate.

"No, we don't need another one. We're doing just fine on our own." Came his remark.

"I'm not sure about you but I'm starting to tire out easily, because we're always fighting alone." The knight of light said, again there was a round of agreement. Feed up Hayate stood from his chair.

"Fine, find this pretear if you want one so bad." With that he transported himself out and away from everyone.

"Alright, it's settled. We're going to find the new pretear!" Goh said. Everyone going their separate ways they tried to find the girl who could help them save the world….again.

Sasame went to pick up Takako so they could search the parks, shops, movies or anywhere a girl out of school would go. Kei went and search the corporate world, for someone a bit more mature. Goh, Mannan, and Hajime used Shin again like last time but had to wait by the school until everyone got out, which was for another hour.

"Why do you think she'd be here Goh?" Mannan asked.

"Well this is where Himeno goes, so it has to be someone around her age right?"

"I guess so." The three kids agreed. And there they sat till school ended.

* * *

She was a girl of seventeen, long black hair with light lavender eyes. This was her first year at Awayuki High school. She moved here from the U.S and so far it has been going pretty well for her, she made a few acquaintances, she even had a reputation, and one she was damn proud of. 'The sarcastic pretty girl who would sooner beat you up then go out with you.' This was acquired after a few boys asked her out. She was Ally Spinilli and damn proud of it.

Looking out of the window in her second story high-class room Ally tuned out the teacher. She knew most of the stuff he was teaching about, math was her best and favorite subject, but it was of no use or interest to her if she already knew it. Looking at the school entrance she saw 4 suspiosus looking boys. Well not all of them were boys, 3 were defiantly younger then her, but the other was probably older. Pedophile! Sticking out her tongue she looked away and back to the teacher.

Suddenly the bell signaling the end of the school day rang and everyone filed out. By the time Ally made her way out the door and towards the gate there was a huge crowd of girls around one of the boys she saw earlier. She wasn't really fond of kids so when he reached out his hand to her she just kept walking.

* * *

As Shin was doing his role he saw Himeno walk by. All she did was look over with tears in her eyes and run off. It was hard for her to cope with the fact that she had nothing to do with them again, and that they would just find a replacement for her. She started running back to the Awayuki mansion, back to the once happy faces of her family.

* * *

Finding no one that had the ability to prete, Shin, Mannan, Hajime, and Goh headed back to the apartment to see if anyone found anything. Sasame, and Kei both said that their attempts at finding the pretear were uneventful; Hayate wasn't there so they couldn't ask him.

"What do we do now? We did all that we could." Said Kei giving an exasperated sigh.

"Exactly, we did all that we could, now we just wait. We'll find her eventually." said Sasame while transporting himself to his own apartment that he shared with Takako. The knights all when to their rooms, thinking and hoping that the new pretear would show up soon.

* * *

Just a filler chapt untill I get them to meet, which will probally be next chapter. So tell me how you like it and what I can do to make it better etc.


	3. Chapter 3

N-chan- There I made it a bit longer! I'm not going to be mean to shin you bossy woman. Though I love Mannan the most XD

Come on people review!

* * *

"Ally! If you don't get up right now I'm going to beat you in the head with this pan!" she heard her mother yell up the stairs.

"Ah, gluberhubkin snuff." Ally muttered incoherently as she tried to wake up. Finally getting up she put on her mandatory school uniform. That was the biggest change for her when she moved here, the uniform. It was a skirt for crying out loud, how was she supposed to do anything in it! _Well almost everything, she would be able to…_ ramming her head against the wall she finished getting dressed and headed down stairs for breakfast. I need to stop reading M rated fan fictions, she thought to herself as she took a seat at the table. Looking down she saw some runny eggs, burnt pancakes, and something else. "Should I even ask who cooked?" she said with a sweat drop forming on her head. Looking around at the people surrounding her, her mother, her little sister, and her dad; she could tell that her sister was the one who cooked.

"Shut up and eat it." Her sister Amaya said sticking her tongue out.

"I'm not sure if I should, I might die." Ally retorted. Her mother, Lilly just rolled her eyes while her father, Albert, ignored them. Glaring at each other from across the table Amaya and Ally finished their meal or in Allys case just threw it away, they headed out the door for school. Walking in different directions due to different schools when Ally realized that she was running late.

"Iya! Holly crap, if I'm late I'll wind up getting detention. Damn." Running as fast as she could she made her way through the mazes of streets that she had to go through to get to Awayuki High. Now she was only five minutes away but suddenly three kids appeared in her way. "Ah!" she yelled as they all fell in a heap. Getting to her knees she realized that the kids were the same little boys she saw outside the school with that older guy. She remembered how yesterday she just walked by the littlest one, but now she was almost entranced by him. He was just adorable! Looking at the others she realized that her favorite would probably have to be the white haired one, he would grow into a looker one day. The other one was cute but probably got mistaken for a girl more then once. "Oh sorry about that." She said as they got up. "Hey weren't you by the school yesterday?" the smallest of them looked up and smiled.

"Yes, we're looking for the new pre-" he was cut off by the white-haired boys hand.

"Idiot, keep your mouth shut!" oh she loved this one.

"You know if you're looking for someone I could help you." All she caught from the little ones words were 'new pre' that could mean anything she thought to herself.

"I'm Hajimi, this is Mannan, and that's Shin." He said pointing to the white-haired one then at the youngest.

"Well nice to meet you, I'm Ally." She said as Mannan let go of Shins mouth. Holding her hand out to Shin he reached for it and clasped it with both of his own making a spark and light come out of no where knocking them both back. "W-what? OH CRAP!" suddenly realizing that she was getting later and later for school she ran off thinking that the reaction was just static charge or something. Forgetting about the boys she ran the rest of the way to school only making her ten minutes late for first class. Slinking into her class she made her way to her chair without the teacher saying anything.

"ALLY!" never mind.

"Yes?" she said using her most innocent face she looked up at her teacher.

"You're late."

"I've noticed." She didn't mean to sound rude/sarcastic/disrespectful or any of the other terms her teacher used, she was merely pointing out that she noticed. But try telling that to the principle. Looking her over the principle sighed.

"You are new here, so I wont give you detention, today. But you will have to stay after school for a few minutes and clean up your first period class room."

"Yes mam." Ally said before being dismissed back to class.

* * *

"Goh! Goh!" Yelled Mannan, Shin, and Hajimi all at once.

"Where were you brats! You're not supposed to go out alone." He chastised, he was supposed to be responsible for the kids.

"But we found her! We found the new pretear!" Mannan yelled for group of three. They were practically jumping up and down with excitement at their discovery.

"How? Are you sure?" Leave it to these runts to find the pretear, Goh thought to himself as he got his cell and contacted Kei and Sasame.

"The runts say they found the new pretear, what? All right. See ya." Hanging up he turned to the younger kids around him. "They say that we need to make sure. Meaning we have to meet her again. Now where did you find her again?"

"She goes to the same high school as Himeno, we ran into her this morning as she was going to school and we found out from there." Hijimi said all in one breath.

"Alright, then when school lets out we'll go meet up with her to make sure." Goh said to the three. Already the mood seemed to lighten in the house, now the only thing was to tell Hayate, which Goh left conveniently to Sasame.

"What do we do now?" Mannan whined, he hated having nothing to do.

"We wait." Goh said sitting down on the couch and leaning back. Soon the three kids joined him, excitement clearly showing on their face.

* * *

School ended without anything much going on, sighing Ally walked out of her last class of the day only to go to her first. Grumbling about anything that came to mind she started to clean the large room, only to find it suspiously dirty. _Damn teacher_ she thought to herself as she went around the room.

Unbeknownst to her, out side the school the boys she meet this morning and the guy who was with them yesterday were outside the school, waiting for her.

"Where is she!" Mannan said kicking a stone around. "School ended ten minutes ago, she should be out by now."

"Are you sure she went to this school?" Goh asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Yes we saw her go in through those doors." Shine piped up in his soft voice.

"Fine, but we're only staying here for five more minutes." Goh said leaning back along the wall that surrounded the school.

15 minutes later.

"AH HA! Finally done!" Ally shouted with her fist in the air, realizing that she was all alone she put away the cleaning supplies and headed out. Walking out of the gate that opens up to her school she figured it was a good day to go for a walk. Heading off in a random direction she put her hands behind her head and looked up at the sky.

* * *

Grumbling and muttering incoherently Hayate contemplated what has happened to him in the recent months. He lost a pretear, he lost a friend, he lost Himeno. He couldn't say love interest, yes he liked her, but the more he thought about it the more he realized that he loved her like a sister and didn't want anything to happen to her. "How can I be so stupid." He muttered, covering his face with his hands. Because his vision was blocked by his manly hands he didn't notice a girl walking his way until it was too late, apparently Ally didn't notice either.

"Ow"

"What the hell." They both said at the same time, rubbing their rear ends. Glaring at each other they got up and started speaking at the same time, again.

"Watch were you're going."

"Watch it." This started another glare off between the two. Rising to her feet Ally reached out her hand to the guy, offering him help up. While doing this she got a good look at him. He had long dark blue hair with short wisps all around his face; his eyes were of the same intense blue. They seemed to look straight into her soul, and Ally didn't like that one bit. Retracting her hand she instead started to walk away.

Looking up at the girl in front of him she noticed the annoyance in her light lavender orbs. He watched as she flicked her long black hair out of her face giving him a clearer view of her face. That pissed him off, what pissed him off more was that she was wearing the same uniform for Himeno's school. He watched as she retracted her hand and started to walk away.

"Stupid klutz."

"What did you call me!" she said snapping her head around.

"I called you a klutz, you're the one that made us fall." Putting her hands on her hips she glared at the guy who was at least a head taller then her. He just looked down at her with his emotionless stare.

"I seem to recall that you're the one that ran into me, maybe if you get that hair cut you would be able to see better." She retorted. Not bothering to listen for his answer she turned on her heel and headed off.

* * *

"That guy is infuriating!" she said to herself as she went to the park to sit down on a bench. Realizing that down by the edge of the pond the boys she met earlier that day, along with the guy she saw yesterday, and two more guys were sitting down. They seemed to be having a deep conversation about something troublesome judging by the look on their faces. Deciding it was none of her business she put her hands behind her head and looked up at the clouds.

Shin was close to tears and Mannan was pouting, Hajimi was still trying to convince the adults that who they met was real, and that she was really the new pretear.

"But Kei, Sasame, what we saw was real! We all met her!" now Hajimi was almost close to tears but something caught his eye. "Mannan Shin look!" she pointed to the girl sitting alone on a nearby bench.

"That's her!" Mannan yelled, suddenly he started running to her making sure she wouldn't leave. "Ally! Ally!" he yelled trying to get her attention.

Snapping back to reality Ally looked up to see Mannan calling her name and running towards her. Looking behind him she could see Hajimi and Shin not far behind , while the older guys were taking their time getting up and walking over. Mannan stopped to catch his breath giving enough time for the other two kids to come over.

"What's up squirt?" she said as she took Shin up in her arms and put him in her lap.

"We found you!" he said in his soft voice. "That means you're going to be the new pretear." Confusion etched in her face she looked at the other kids then up at the guys a bit older then her who came up behind them. There was a blond that looked a bit…well queer, there was a guy with silver hair who was incredibly handsome, and the guy she saw at the school the day before.

"So would someone like to clarify?" she said looking at the faces surrounding her.

"We're Leafe knights and you are the new pretear! You help us beat the bad guys." Mannan and Hajimi said, both striking poses. All, well almost all, the knights waited for what the girl in front of them would say. Would this turn out difficult for them?

* * *

Dun Dun Dun!

Hayate says review!


End file.
